Between You and Her
by Real ParkHana
Summary: Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, butiran-butiran salju untuk pertama kalinya turun mendinginkan bumi Korea, tepat tanggal Dua Desember perpisahan dengan musim gugur dan bertemu dengan musim dingin. Menjadi awal mereka bertiga menjalankan takdir mereka. Chanyeol diantara dua wanita diantara kau dan dirinya….."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Fate

Tittle : Between You and Her

Author : Park Hana ^^

Cast : Park Chanyeol (30/M), Park Sandara (33/F), Byun Baekhyun (22/F) and others

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Married Life

Rated : T

Descleamer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, anak orang tua mereka dan dalam naungan SM ent, saya pinjem saja

Summary : "Park Chanyeol dan Park Sandara adalah pasangan yang bahagia, namun kebahagiaan mereka hilang setelah Dara divonis sebagai wanita yang kurang sempurna. Hingga suatu saat, mereka bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun wanita muda yang membutuhkan uang, Dara akan memberi Baekhyun uang yang dibutuhkan dengan satu syarat Baekhyun harus memberi mereka "Beri kami bayi, Baekhyun-ah"

Hana's Corner : "Anyeong…. ^^ Park Hana is back! BTW mianhae buat para Reader The Mayor and I sepertinya FF itu gak lanjut…. Because peminatnya cuman sedikit, jadi aku ganti deh dengan FF ini, yah aku harap peminat FF ini 'lumayan' lah biar aku semangat untuk lanjut, hemm mungkin kalo peminat FF ini gak ada 10 aku gak lanjut, percuma kalo buat tapi gak ada peminat jadi mohon partisipasinya ya temen-temen pembaca sekalian _bow_"

-Let's Play-

_Takdir yang membawa kita bersama_

_Takdir yang mempertemukan kita_

_Takdir yang membawa kita menyatu _

_Walau kita adalah air dan minyak sekalipun_

_-Park Hana-_

Tes… Tes…. Tes…..

Air mata senantiasa membasahi pipi tirus seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut sebahunya, betapa tidak? Tepat satu jam yang lalu dirinya divonis sebagai wanita yang kurang sempurna, selama lima belas menit berlalu air dengan rasa asin itu tak henti-hentinya membasahi mata cantiknya dan kemeja biru muda milik suaminya yang sedari lima belas menit berlalu tak henti mendekapnya dengan pelukan hangatdengan usapan-usapan lembut yang menenagkan dipunggung sempit sang istri tercintanya. Yeoja cantik itu meneteskan air mata sambil bergumam

"Mianhaeo Chanyeol-ah mianhae aku bukan yeoja sempurna untukmu, mianhae"

Meski pria yang mendapat permintaan maaf itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung yeoja yang amat dicintainya. Setelah memastikan Dara sang yeoja yang mengais tadi lebih tenang, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kedua belah pipi tirus istrinya dengan sayang menghilangkan jejek air mata disana.

"Park Sandara dengar," Chanyeol mulai berkata setelah lima belas menit membungkamkan kedua belah bibirnya

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meski kau bukan lagi seorang wanita yang sempurna sekalipun"

Jeda sejenak dan Dara tetap diam sambil sesunggukan Chanyeol melanjutkan

"Kita bisa mengadopsinya aku tak apa eum? Kita bisa mengambil anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang Appa dan Umma pengganti, aku tak masalah eum?" katanya penuh sayang dan rasa perhatian

"Hajiman, Omanim dan Aboeji akan kece.."

"SSttt…" Belum sempat Dara menyelesaikan ucapanya Chanyeol menyelanya dengan menempatkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Dara

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang kita harus fokus dengan pengobatanmu, kau dengar kata Dokter? Kau harus berfikiran jernih sebelum operasimu dilaksanakan, Dara kau harus tetap sehat, aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan dan orang tuamu untuk menjagamu dan menerimamu apa adanya, jadi kau harus tetap sehat, jangan sampai kau bertambah parah arraci?" Chanyeol menasehati Dara dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Dara

"Cha, sekarag kita pulang Eum?" Chanyeol memegang punggung penuh sayang dan membimbingnya penuh kehati-hatian meninggalkan tempat dengan aroma medis yang amat kental itu.

^^Park Hana ^^

Seorang yeoja mungil nampak berlari dengan wajah panik menuju sebuah bangunan dengan nuansa krem putih, jika dilihat lebih dekat tampak air mata yang mengalir membasahi hazelnya yang manis, bahkan dia tak peduli seandainya didepannya ada batu ataupun kerikil yang menjadi buah baginya tersandung. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang adalah cepat sampai ke tempat berbau obat menyengat indra penciuman itu. Pikiran yeoja mungil itu benar-benar kalut dan penuh keputus asaan. Sesekali nafasnya tersengkal karena berlari kencang sambil menangis,

"Huks andwe Appa, huks Appa andwe andweji" gumamnya sambil mengis. Jalan yang ada didepanya pun sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi entah nantinya berapa banyak orang yang menjadi korkan lariannya, biarlah dia tidak peduli, dan

"Bruk" Dia benar-benar menabrak orang hingga terjatuh dan bokongnya yang pertama menyuntuh lantai marmer rumah sakit. Dengan cepat dia berdiri tak peduli dengan rasa sakit dibokongnya yang berdenyut-denyut. Tak lupa yeoja mungil dengan wajah nan manis itu mengucap

"Choengsohamida, saya tidak sengaja" sambil membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa penyesalan, sebelum orang yang ditabraknya menjawab permintaan maaf yeoja mungil tadi, bagai kilat ia sudah berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

*Chanyeol POV*

Hari ini adalah mimpi buruk bagiku dan bagi istriku yang sangat aku cintai, betapa tidak? Istriku yang menemani hidupku selama lima tahun terakhir divonis menjadi perempuan _mandul_ . itu adalah pukulan telak baginya, dia yang menyayangi dan mengidam-idamkan dapat mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi mungil tidak bisa terwujud untuk selama-lamanya. Kata-kata dokter Song terniang-niang dibenakku

*Flash Back*

"Jihyo-ah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, aku sedang mengandung kan? Aku sudah tiga bulan belum datang bulan tapi tespack tidak mendeteksi aku mengandung, hah semoga aku mengandung benarkan Jihyo, yeobo kita akan punya bayi" begitulah katanya saat dia baru saja turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan dan sedang menggu hasil pemeriksaanya dari Jihyo dokter sekaligus teman kami. Wajahnya begitu bersinar penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pancaran kebahagiaan darinya. Namun, Jihyo malah terdiam tampa aku tau ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukan kepada kami. Aku hanya berharap itu adalah ekspresi yang ia gunkan untuk menggoda kami. Hingga Dara istri cantik ku merengek penjelasan pasti dari Jihyo

"Ya, Song Jihyo kau ini mau memuat candaan ya! Ppalli beitau kami"

"Mianhae" satu kata dari Jihyo untuk kami. Dan detik itu juga raut waja Dara berubah senyum manis yang tadi disunggingkan perlahan memudar. Aku tau kata yang selanjutnya diucapkan Jihyo adalah kabar yang kurang mengenakkan bagi kami. Aku langsung merangkul pundak istriku untuk kudekap tak lupa aku membisikan kata

"Gwenchana" ditelinganya. Tapi kata-kata yang selanjutnya diucapkan dokter itu bukan hanya kurang mengenakan tapi juga menjadi mimpi buruk bagi kami

"Dara-ssi Mianhae kau bukan hanya belum bisa mengandung, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu kembali" Jihyo begitu serius mengatakan kata-kata yang menjadi silet tajam yang menyayat hati kami. Detik itu juga kulihat mata istriku memerah dan

Tes… tes… tes… air mata turun begitu deras dari matanya

"Apa maksudmu Jihyo-ah jangan bercanda pada kami" kali ini kau yang bicara

"Chanyeol-ah aku tak bercanda! Kedua indung telur Dara sudah terinfeksi Virus dan rahimnya sudah ditumbuhi _Miom, _satu-satunya jalan menyelamatkan Dara adalah mengangkat dan mengambil _Ovum _serta _miom _ yang bersarang di tubuh Dara! Aku serius aku tidak bercanda!" ucap Jihyo pada kami dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana Dara sekarang dia sudah menangis sesunggukan sekarang.

"Kau baru sekali memeriksa Dara tapi sudah berani memvonisnya macam-macam! Jangan bicara sembarangan Song Jihyo" Hah nampaknya nada bicaraku sudah mulai meninggi sekarang

"Aku punya bukti aku tidak asal bicara lihat ini hasil foto USG rahim Dara rahimnya sudah ditumbuhi _miom _dan _ovumnya _sudah rusak aku ridak bohong apa lagi bercanda. Kita harus melakukan _CT Scan _guna melihat sejauh mana _miomnya_" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan hasil foto hitam putih aku tak tau pasti foto itu namun terlihat ada gumpalan-gumpalan disana Jihyo menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah _miom _istriku. Aku tersentak setelah melihat foto itu Jihyo tidak berbohong apalagi bercanda dia dokter

"kita harus cepat jangan sampai virus dan _miom _Dara menyebar dan membahayakan organ vital lain yang ada ditubuhnya. Kalau bisa kita lakukan _CT Scan miomnya _harus iselidiki secara mendalam"

"Kapan istriku melakukan prosedurnya?" tanyaku pada Jihyo

"Kalau bisa sekarang, kita harus lakukan _CT Scan_" ucap Jihyo mantap

"Apa itu _CT Scan_? Tanyaku pada Jihyo

"_CT Scan_ itu adalah _Computed automated Temography_, itu rentetan dari_ X-ray_ dan tidak menyakitkan, _zat pewarna (dye_) harus disuntikan kedalam _vena_ Dara untuk gambar-gambar yang lebih baik dari _struktur internal rahim dan ovarium_ Dara. Kalian beruntung _miom_ Dara masih stadium awal jadi kemungkinan sembuh masih tinggi, tapi _ovariumnya _sudah sepenuhnya rusak kemungkinan hidup Dara masih delapan puluh lima persen" Jihyo menjelaskan panjang lebar, aku membatin benar harusnya kau juga bersyukur kesempatan hidup Dara masih tinggi, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika miom itu terdeteksi setelah stadium lanjut mungkin kesempatan hidup istriku hanya tinggal beberaa persen saja, aku tak sanggup jika Dara pergi meninggalkanku

"Ayo, sekarang kita keruangan CT Scan dan aku akan merekomendasikan Dokter terbaik untuk kalian" ajakan Jihyo membuyarkan renungan batinku.

Kami berganti dokter saat kami melakukan _CT Scan_ sekarang kami dengan dokter Victoria Song. Selama proses _CT Scan_ Dara melaluinya dalam diam, sangat diam dan menurut apa saja apa kata dokter. Kami melakukanya dengan cepat dan lancar. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran istriku dalam hati aku hanya bisa bersyukur Dara mau menjalankan prosedur pengobatan tampa memberontak dan menangis. Setelah selesai entah apa yang terjadi pada istriku dia kembali mengais tersendu-sendu aku memeluknya bahkan tangisannya membuat kemeja yang ku kenakan basah. Gumaman gumaman yang ia ucapkan sambil menagis membuat hatiku terasa tercambuk. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggungnya. Bohong jika aku tak ingin menangis aku juga ingin menumpahkan air mata tapi aku tak mau membuat istriku semakin bersedih, aku harus menjadi penguatnya dan menemaninya selama masa pengobatan berlangsung, aku tak masalah jikalau pun Dara tidak bisa melahirkan penerus keluarga Park nanti aku mau mengadopsi anak. Aku menenangkan Dara dan membawa Dara pulang dengan hati-hati aku tau jiwanya sangat rapuh sekarang. Perjalanan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dan yang menyenggol pundakku hingga ia terjatuh untung aku yang disenggol bukan istriku, tapi dengan cepat ia berdiri dan meminta maaf padaku belum sempat aku menjawabnya dia sudah berlalu meninggalkan kami. Aku tak peduli dan langsung membawa istriku pulang.

*Chanyeol POV End*

^^ Park Hana ^^

*Baekhyun POV*

Hari ini aku memulai bekerja dengan semangat, pagi ini aku harus mendapat uang yang cukup banyak, aku bekerja di Café Kamong, itu adalah Café milik Paman Kim Jongsik dan Bibi Minjung mereka adalah teman ayahku. Mereka membantuku dan ayah, kami bukan penduduk asli Seoul aku dan ayah adalah kaum rantau dari Bucheon setelah ibuku meninggalkan kami kembali kesisi Tuhan ayah dan aku memutuskan pergi ke Seoul guna melupakan kesedihan kami karena u ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul. Dan merekalah yang membantu kami menata hidup baru di ibu kota negaraku. Ayah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan garmen di kota Seoul gaji ayah cukup untuk hidup kami. Namun, saat aku masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas aku mulai bekerja di Café kamong guna menambah uang dan menyambung biaya sekolahku. Memasuki masa kuliah aku mendapat beasiswa kedokteran di universitas Seoul aku hanya perlu membayar seperempat dari biaya pendidikan yang harus dibayar sepenuhnya. Tapi, setahun yang lalu aku baru saja di _Drop Out_ dari Universitas. Hah, ayahku terkena kecelakaan sepulang kerja dan setahun sudah ayahku koma. Uang gajiku bekerja dari café tidak cukup untuk membiyayai biaya kuliah meski sudah dipotong tiga per empat. Apalagi dengan biaya rumah sakit aku bekerja siang dan malam guna membiyayai hidupku dan biaya rumah sakit ayah. Siang hari aku bekerja di café kamong dan malam hari aku bekerja di Viva Polo restoran Italia mewah sebagai penyanyi, uang yang ku dapat selama ini cukup walau kadang juga kurang tapi Bibi dan Paman Kim membantuku masalah finansial. Sebenarnya aku punya uang tabungan dulu, sebelum ayahku tercinta terkena laka lantas. Uang tabunganku dan tabungan ayah habis guna membayar operasi ayah yang tidak sedikit nominalnya. Hasilnya aku tidak dapat membayar uang praktikumku dan _DO_ adalah jalan yang baik, aku tak masalah jika di _DO_ dari universitas yang terpenting adalah ayah, dia satu-satunya orang tua dan keluarga yang ku miliki sekarang.

Hari ini pelanggan sangat banyak yah mungkin ini adalah hari Jumat, karena café kamong sangat ramai dihari Jumat. Aku melayani para pelanggan café dengan penuh senyuman, tapi entah kenapa terbesit pikiran buruk tentang ayahku sekarang rasanya perasaan ku sungguh tak enak, aku berdoa semoga ayah baik-baik saja. Tapi resah hatiku mempengaruhi jalannya otak dan kerja tubuhku hingga gelas berisi jus apel yang ku bawa diatas nampan entah mengapa terlepas dari tangan ku begitu saja

"PRANG" bunyi gelas pecah membuat semua orang melihat kerahku

"Omona Baekhyun-ah kau tak apa?" itu suara Kyungsoo teman sepekerjaan denganku sekaligus teman perempuan terdekatku

"Omo Baekhyunie… neo wae gerue?" sekarang Bibi Minjung yang tampak khawatir padaku, aku mencoba tersenyum dan mencoba membersihkan gelas yang pecah tapi entah konsentrasiku kurang atau apa jari telunjuk kanan ku tersayat beling gelas pecah itu. Jongin menghampiriku Jongin adalah anak paman Jongsik dan bibi Minjung

"Baekhyun kau berdarah" Ucap Jongin saat mengetahui jariku berdarah

"Omono iya, Kyungsoo-ya bawa Baekhyun kedalam dan obati lukanya, Jongin bereskan ini" Bibi Minjung memerintahkan. Tampa banyak kata dan protes Kyungsoo dan Jongin melaksankan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Bibi Minjung. Kyungsoo membawaku kedalam, dengan cekatan dia mengambil obat P3k dan langsung membersihkan lukaku dengan hati-hati setelah mengoleskan _anti septic_ Kyungsoo menempelkan sebuah plester bermotif gajah pada telunjukku. Tak lupa aku bertrimakasih pada Kyungsoo karena sudah mengobati lukaku.

"Gomawo Kyunsoo-ah" Ucapku tulus, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada bibir tebalnya sebelum menjawab

"Choenmayo, kau kenapa? Baru kali ini kau memecahkan gelas Baek, ada seatu hal yang mengganggumu?" kata Kyungsoo nampaknya dia punya indra lebih bisa mengetahui kegelisahaanku

"Anyo genyang…"

"Drrrrt Drrrt Drrt" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo getaran ponselku menyelanya. Kurogoh benda persegi panjang dengan fitur yang cukup lengakap itu. Kulihat dilayar terpampang

'Rumah sakit Seoul' aku jadi was-was apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan ayah aku langsung menepis kemungkinan terburuk _'harus berfikiran positif'_ itu adalah ajaran dari ibuku dulu saat aku merasa pesimis dan gelisah. Aku langsung menggeser layar HP ku kearah jawab

"Yeboseyo" ucapku lirih,

[Byun Baekhyun?]

"Ne Wae gereo?"

[Baekhyun-ssi ayahmu kejang, kami harus memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Bisakah anda kerumah sakit sekarang, untuk bernegosiasi dengan kami. Nampaknya kondisi ayah anda bertambah parah]

Oh Tuhan… apa ini jawaban atas firasat buruku? Seketika itu juga ponsel yang kupegang jatuh kelantai. Pikiranku kosong, aku berlari sekencang mungkin dari café kamong menuju rumah salit tempat ayah dirawat. Jarak antara café dan rumah sakit Seoul hanya terpaut 100 meter. Dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah menuju rumah sakit dan menengok kondisi ayah secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo, Bibi Kim dan Jongin meneriaki ku saat siulet mereka menemukanku sedang berlari kencang dengan wajah yang panik aku yakin air mataku juga turun saat berlari. Tak peduli dengan teriakan panik mereka aku hanya berlari mengetahui kondisi ayah adalah yang terpenting sekarang. Aku berlari kencang dengan kedua kaki mungilku tak peduli akan batu yang membuatku tersandung atau nanti ada korban lari kencangku yang tertabrak olehku. Aku berlari dan benar saja, tepat dipintu masuk rumah sakit yang lebar itu aku menabrak dua orang mungkin mereka adalah suami istri aku menyenggol bahu laki-laki dalam pandanganku dia sedang menuntun istrinya penuh sayang. Mungkin Tuhan hendak mengingatkanku agar aku berhati-hati dan berpikiran jernih hingga aku lah yang satu-satunya terjatuh saat itu, tentu saja aku terjatuh dengan posisi duduk dan jangan tanyakan lagi bokongkulah yang pertama kali meyentuh lantai marmer rumah sakit tersohor di ibu kota negeriku. Buru-buru aku berdiri tak masalah bokongku berdenyut itu tak penting. Sebagai rakyat di negara yang sangat menghargai sopan santun aku meminta maaf dengan bahasa formal dan membungkuk tanda aku mengaku sebagai pihak yang bersalah yah walau aku yang terjatuh tapi aku memang ceroboh. Tampa aba-abapun aku berlari menuju kedalam gedung megah krem putih berbau obat yang menjadi tempat ayahku berbaring dengan berbagai obat dan alat medis. Mungkin orang yang kutabrak sedang mengumpat sekarang aku tak peduli sudah.

*Baekhyun POV End*

^^ Park Hana ^^

*Normal POV*

Yeoja mungil itu buru-buru menuju lift setelah lift tertutup dengan cepat dipejetnya tombol 3, dia menggigit kuku cantik nan lentiknya karena cemas. Setelah kedua pintu geser lift terbuka, dia langsung berjalan cepat ke tempat para perawat berjaga, dan bertanya kepada salah satu suster dimana ayahnya sekarang.

"Taemin Unni, ayahku sekarang dimana huks" huh bicaranya saja sesunggukan pasti yeoja mungil itu habis menagis liat saja ada jejak air mata yang mengering dipipinya yang agak chubby

"Ayahmu dipindahkan ke ruang _ICU _Baekhyun-ah" ucap suster cantik yang nampaknya sudah akrab dengan yeoja mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi. Yah, kita bisa mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya Unni bukan suster.

"Baekhyun-ah ayahmu sedang ditangani oleh dokter, Gwenchana jangan menangis" ucap suster bernama Taemin tadi guna menenagkan Baekhyun tak lupa suter cantik itu keluar dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipi gadis cantik itu. Membimbing Baekhyun duduk di bangku rumah sakit. Selang beberapa menit, seorang wanita paruh baya datang bersama yeoja bermata bulat berkulit putih susu. Mereka berdua langsung menghampiri kedua Yeoja yang tampak berpelukan bersama

"Baekhyun-ah apa yang terjadi?" ucap wanita paruh baya

"Bibi Minjung," balas Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, Gadis mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Taemin dan beralih memeluk wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Bibi Minjung. Mereka saling berpelukan yeoja mungil bermata bulat temanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun hingga seseorang datang diantara mereka dan membuyarkan keharuan mereka dengan suara beratnya.

"Baekhyun-ah bisakah kita bicara berdua" ucap dokter muda bername tag Choi Minho

"Aku harus berbicara pada Baekhyun" ucapnya pada perempuan-perempuan cantik yang ada disana. Para perempuan itu membebaskan yeoja mungil nan cantik dengan mata sipit nan imut itu bersama namja tampan bermata belo.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dokter tampan rumah sakit itu, setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh sang dokter Baekhyun, segera duduk dikursi yang ada

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Ne apa yang terjadi pada ayahku Minho oppa"

"Baekhyun-ah ayahmu perlu operasi cukup besar lagi, beberapa syaraf motoriknya terganggu" ucap dokter itu dengan pandangan bersedih

"Operasi besar? Apa ini tentang biaya?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hem, biaya operasi kali ini lebih mahaldari opersi setahun yang lalu, lima belas juta Won," ucap Minho penuh sesal

"Apa? Lima belas juta? Lakukan operasi itu aku tak masalah dengan biayanya aku.." ucapan Baekhyun disela oleh Minho

"Baekhyun, kau tak bisa mencicil biayanya dan paling lambat kau harus membayarnya seminggu kedepan, aku tak bisa membantumu menambah waktu tenggang pembayaran karena ini regulasi rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kau juga punya tabungan tapi, uang itu sudah teralokasi untuk pernikahanku dengan Taemin, maafkan aku Baekhyun. Ini operasi yang sangat menentukan jika operasi ini berhasil maka ada kemungkinan ayahmu bangun" ucap Minho dengan nada lirih

"Oppa, tak bolehkah aku mencicilnya aku punya uang muka satujuta limaratus, bolehkan aku membayar sepuluh persen dulu? Aku mohon…." Pinta Baekhyun penuh harap

"Ini kebijakan rumah sakit, aku tak bisa berbuat jauh lagi kau taukan aku sudah membantu ayahmu dengan obat-obatan yang aku ambil secara diam-diam aku tak mau membahayakan pekerjaanku dan mendapat black list Baek, sebentar lagi aku menjadi suami, mianhae Baek" ucap Minho

"Arasso Oppa" ucap Baekhyun lemas, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Minho dengan wajah sedih tampa air mata mungkin air mata itu sudah terlalu kering telaganya atau Baekhyun yang berusaha tegar. Baekhyun berjalan gontai Bibi Minjung dan Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh harap

What Happen Next?

_**TBC/Delete?**_

Hana's corner "Well, ini FF saya selanjutnya, Maaf for EYD, TYPOS and bahasa yang amburadul _bahasa saya_ -_- . seperti Hana's Corner diatas kelanjutan FF ini tergantung minat Readers nim sekalian, jika memang gak ada yang minat atu sedikit yang minat saya gak lanjut _bow_ :3, mian ya untuk TBC yang gak pas, yah kalo saya lanjut ke part yang pas malah makin panjang chap 1, kalau FF ini reviewernya kurang dari 10 tidak akan saya lanjut. Maaf, sudah ini saja dari saya. Saya gak mau memaksa buat review itu sebuah kesadaran dari teman-teman sekalian,oh ya jangan panggil saya author yah panggil saja Hana atau Dek untuk yang lebih tua atau Kak bagi yang lebih muda. Saya Des 98 ^^"

With Love

_**Park Hana 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Fate

Tittle : Between You and Her

Author : Park Hana ^^

Cast : Park Chanyeol (30/M), Park Sandara (33/F), Byun Baekhyun (22/F) and others

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Married Life

Rated : T

Descleamer : Cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, anak orang tua mereka dan dalam naungan agensi mereka masing-masing, saya pinjem saja!

Summary : "Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, butiran-butiran salju untuk pertama kalinya turun mendinginkan bumi Korea, tepat tanggal Dua Desember perpisahan dengan musim gugur dan bertemu dengan musim dingin. Menjadi awal mereka bertiga menjalankan takdir mereka. Chanyeol diantara dua wanita diantara kau dan dirinya….."

Hana's Corner : "Anyeong…. ^^ Park Hana is Back, well aku tunggu hingga review temen-temen memenuhi cumloudku baru aku update, dan "Tara…." Hana is Back hufrt awalnya aku pesimis loh sama peminat FF ini yang kurang dari Cumload ku tapi yah aku mencoba Positive Thinking lah, dan buat Siders semoga di chap 2 ini kalian taubatan nasuha ya ;) dan kasi semangat untuku buat lanjut FF ini karena review adalah salah satu penyemangat untuku lanjut! Doakan juga ide yang udah ngumpul diotakku gak kabur kemana-mana biar kesimpen dan tertuang. Okeh sepertinya sudah terlalu panjang cuap-cuapku yang gak bermutu. Selamat Baca Don't Forget to Leave your Review ^^"

-Let's Play-

_Manusia diciptakan untuk menjalani Takdir Penciptanya_

_Kuasa Tuhan tak pernah salah _

_Namun Tuhan pun tak akan mengubah nasib suatu kaum_

_Kecuali kaum itu yang mengubah nasibnya_

_Tuhan maha tahu, Tuhan maha mengerti_

_Takdir Tuhan tak pernah salah…._

_-Park Hana-_

*Baekhyun POV*

"Tuhan….. apa lagi ini? Operasi besar Ayah? Tapi kata Minho Oppa jika operasi ini berhasil kemungkinan untuk bangun sangat tinggi. Maafkan aku harusnya aku juga mengucap syukur pada-Mu. Karena memberi peluang untuk ayah bangun, tapi bagaimana dengan biayanya? Lima belas juta Won? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu seminggu? Berilah aku keajaiban Tuhan…. Aku berjanji atas namamu jikalau Engkau memberi kesempatan untukku mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang baik, maka akanku lakukan demi ayah. Aku berjanji atas namamu Tuhan… jadi bantulah aku mendapat uang dalam waktu seminggu ini." Itulah kesah dan doa yang kupanjatkan kepada Tuhan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit dimana selama ini ayah berbaring dengan keadaan koma. Aku berdoa disebuah gereja kecil tak jauh dari rumah sakit Seoul. Gereja kecil inilah tempatku menumpahkan rasa sesak dan beban hidupku. Disaat aku merindukan ayah yang memeluk ku, juga inilah tempatku menyalurkan kesah rinduku akan pelukan ayah. "_Setelah aku mengadukan keluh ku pada Tuhan, pastilah Tuhan akan memberiku kesempatan dan jalan". _ Ini juga ajaran ibuku sebelum wanita yang berjasa melahirkanku berpulang. Hatiku juga menjadi tenang setelah bersimpuh dihadapan Tuhan. Sepeninggal dari gereja aku ke café Kamong, yah setelah Minho Oppa dokter yang sudah akrab denganku karena setahun sudah dia menjadi dokter utama yang menangani ayah. Dia tau bagaimana keadaan kami, dia sangat baik dan tulus. Akupun tau jika terlalu sering Minho Oppa membantu kami pekerjaannya akan terancam. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia dan Taemin Unni akan menikah, aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan padanya terus menerus. Bibi Minjung dan Kyungsoo menatapku dengan penuh harap dan tanda tanya, aku hanya diam saat Bibi Minjung bertanya apa yang menjadi pembicaraan ku dengan Minho Oppa. Aku malah pamit kepada mereka untuk ke Gereja Bolero, mereka sudah sangat hafal tabiatku jika sedang gundah gulana dan tampa memberi pertanyaan lagi mereka mengizinkanku pergi ke gereja. Sekarang hatiku sudah lebih tenang setelah mengadu kepada sang pencipta hidup. Nyalikupun sudah cukup tangguh untuk menceritakan apa yang mengganjal kepada bibi Minjung, paman Jongsik, Jongin dan Kyungsoo nanti di café. Dengan langkah pelan kujalankan kakiku menuju bangunan café dengan konsep funky itu.

"Kring" bunyi lonceng yang setia terpasang di pintu masuk café milik keluarga Kim.

"Baekhyun" itu Paman Jongsik beliau melihatku dengan senyum, yah itu adalah senyuman hiburan untukku.

"Duduklah nak, kau mau minum?" baiknya Paman Jongsik beliau adalah ayah kedua bagiku. Sudah kubilang bukan Tuhan baik? DIA memberiku ayah kedua yang baik dan perhatian meski ayah kandungku yang berbaring di bangsal rumah sakit lebih sayang dan mempunyai pelukan yang lebih hangat tapi, Paman Jongsik selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri menghiburku kala hatiku dilanda dilema.

"Eung" aku mengangguk jujur kerongkonganku terasa kering dan butuh asupan air.

"Yeobo Baekhyun datang ambilkan air untuknya" Paman memanggil Bibi Minjung, mungkin Bibi Minjung segera kembali ke café saat aku pergi ke gereja. Bibi Minjung datang dengan segelas air putih ditangan kanannya. Berbeda dengan paman yang menyunggingkan senyum saat pertama melihatku Bibi Minjung datang dengan raut yang panik, aku faham betapa kedua insan yang menyatu ini memiliki sifat yang amat bertolak belakang. Paman adalah pribadi yang santai penuh senyum dan pandai memendap perasaan, sedang Bibi adalah pribadi yang mudah histeris yang langsung berekspresi jika terjadi sesuatu jika bahagia dia akan tersenyum dan tertawa sumpringah jika sedih tak bisa memebendung lahar panas di kedua maniknya hingga lahar itu dengan derasnya menetes. Tapi Tuhan handal bukan menyatukan dua insan bahkan dengan sifat mereka yang jauh berbeda. Mereka saling melengkapi seperti ayah dan ibuku. Ibu adalah pribadi yang santai tapi cengeng, yah mudah menangis. Terlalu bahagia menangis terlalu sedih menangis. Sedang ayah kurang bisa bersikap santai dan cenderung serius tapi mempunyai perawakan yang sangat tegar, aku jadi ingat dua belas tahun yang lalu saat ibuku pergi menghadap kuasa Tuhan, ayah sama sekali tidak menangis dihadapanku, beliau sangat terlihat tegar. Tapi ayah juga manusia biasa hingga suatu malam saat kami hendak meninggalkan kampung halaman menuju Seoul aku melihat Ayah menangis sambil memeluk foto kami bertiga. Aku menghampirinya dan memeluk punggung lebarnya, aku juga menangis kala itu, Ayah menghadapku dan memeluk ku kami menangis bersama malam itu menumpahkan segala sedih kami di tinggal ibu kami menangis bersama sambil memeluk foto kami bertiga, jika kenangan itu terbesit dalam pikiranku aku menjadi ingin menangis juga, tapi sekarang persediaan air mata ditelagaku sudah cukup limited. Kata ayah aku cengeng seperti ibu. Hahaha tapi ayah sangat sayang…. Padaku katanya juga aku adalah titipan Tuhan yang paling berharga. Ayah menyesal sungguh, apa aku juga harus menceritakan kenapa ibuku meninggal?

*Flash Back*

Dua belas tahun yang lalu kala itu hujan amat lebat, kalian tau ibuku sedang mengandung adikku usianya kata ibu enam bulan. Ayah belum pulang bekerja, karena pamit untuk lembur padahal ibu memohon untuk ayah supaya tinggal dirumah tapi ayah berkilah jika ayah harus mendapat uang cukup untuk persalinan adikku nanti karena tabungan ayah dan ibu belum mencapai kata cukup. Oh, aku lupa nama ayahku adalah Byun Yunho kalau kalian bertanya apa ayahku tampan jawabannya adalah sangat tampan. Dan ibuku adalah Kim Jaejoong sangat cantik kata ayah mata sipitku warisan darinya dan ayah sangat suka menggenggam jemariku saat dia merindukan ibu karena jari ku sangat halus, cantik dan lentik seperti milik ibu. Sebenarnya Ayah juga berat meninggalkan kami berdua dirumah tapi ayah memang harus mengumpulkan uang yang cukup. Aku tidur dengan ibu malam itu, ibu pergi kekamar mandi, beberapa saat aku mendengar suara ibu terjatuh karena ibu sempat menjerit. Aku bergegas bangun dan menghampiri ibu dan apa yang kulihat? Darah segar berwarna merah pekat mengalir deras dari kaki ibu. Ibu jatuh tengkurap dan kepalanya membentur lantai aku tak tau harus berbuat apa aku hanya menggojangkan tubuhnya yang penuh darah dan berkata

"Umma, bangun Umma jebalyo bangun….." aku tak tau harus berbuat apa hingga otakku mencerna sebuah kata, telepon aku harus menelpon ayah. Aku menelpon ayah dengan telepon rumah kami, aku ingin keluar minta tolong tapi aku takut hujan sangat deras dan banyak petir menyambar, menunggu cukup lama hingga telepon tersambung beruntung ayah lah yang langsung mengangkatnya, aku berbicara terbata-bata dan sambungan telepon sedikit terputus-putus karena hujan maklumlah saat usiaku sepuluh tahun jaringan telepon memang tidak sebagus sekarang. Aku berbicara terbata-bata karena takut dan panik

"A aappa… Um…ma…."

[Baekhyunie.. sudah malam kenapa belum tidur Umma waeo?]

"Appa, Umma huks jatuh huks berdarah huks ap..pa huks palli pulang kerumah.." aku menangis. Telepon terputus setelahnya. Setengah jam berlalu, ayah datang aku meyambutnya dibalik pintu rumah, ayah datang dengan raut super panik aku menunjukan dimana ibu. Setelahnya ayah menggendong tubuh ibu, kami langsung menuju rumah sakit beruntung kala itu ayah membawa mobil temannya, kami menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya agak jauh dari rumah kami. Dan tepat jam dua belas malam Selasa malam, ibuku dan calon adiku yang berada dalam rengkuhan perut ibu pergi…. Kembali kepada Tuhan….. tampa pernah kembali kepadaku dan ayah… ibu kehabisan darah karena pendarahanya sangat deras dan ayah terlambat membawa ibu kerumah sakit, sudah kubilang ayah adalah pribadi yang tegar bukan? Ayah bisa bangkit baginya aku adalah titipan yang harus dijaga, sempat banyak wanita yang mendekati ayah namun, cinta sucinya kepada ibu tidak pernah terganti.

*Flash Back End*

Kembali ke pembicaraanku dengan Paman, aku meminum air yang dibawa Bibi dan setelahnya memberi tahukan apa yang menjadi pembicaraanku dengan Minho Oppa.

"Baekhyun-ah pasti ada jalan, kau harus berusaha" ucap Paman sambil menepuk bahu kiriku

"Ne Paman" jawabku

"Kami memiliki tabugan tiga juta won, kau bisa gunakan untuk sementara" ucap Bibi Minjung

"Trimakasih Paman Bibi" ucapku pada Paman, Sekarang uang yang terkumpul menjadi empat juta lima ratus ribu won dari tabunganku selama ini dan uang tambahan dari paman, kurang sepeluh juta lima tarus ribu won. Semoga Tuhan memberiku jalan yang terbaik.

"Ya…. Jongin temsek kenapa kau mengambil ikat rambutku? Kau minta bogem oeh?" hahaha itu adalah suara Kyungsoo pasti Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berdebat mereka seperti kucing dan tikus.

"Ayo bocah pendek kau harus ambil ikat rambutmu ayo loncat-loncat" Jongin mencoba mengerjai Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Beraninya kau memanggilku bocah aku lebih tua darimu Pabo"

"Lebih tua dua hari saja belagu, hey kau jauh lebih pendek dariku dasar pendek"

"Dasar temsek hitam pesek yadong….."

"Hey! Aku tampan teman-teman dikampus memuji ketampananku dan skill danceku!"

"Kau tampan dari jamban? Cepat berikan ikat rambutku" Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang bisa menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagiku, setidaknya pertengkaran mereka bisa menghibur risau hatiku.

"Kalian,! Jongin kenapa kau selalu menggoda Kyungsoo? Cepat antar pesanan ke pelanggan" kali ini Bibi Minjung menyela perdebatan kecil mereka yang _cute_, padahal mereka bertengkar di tempat istirahat pegawai tapi kalian bisa mendengar perdebatan mereka bukan? Mereka memang _Tom dan Jhery yang cute._ Kyungsoo keluar dan menemukanku sedang berbicara kepada Paman, ia menghampiriku.

"Baekhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Paman Yunho? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau bicarakan denganmu dan Minho Oppa?" Kyungsoo langsung memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut dia menyela lagi

"Ah, ini ponselmu kau menjatuhkanya tadi"

"Ah,.. gomawo Kyungsoo-ah, aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti"

"Aku mengerti,"

*Baekhyun POV End*

^^ Park Hana ^^

*Normal POV*

Hari berjalan hingga matahari yang sedikit menghangatkan kota Seoul dari akhir musim gugur kota Seoul yang mendinginkan ibu kota negeri Gingseng itu kembali ke tempat peraduannya dan berganti bulan sabit yang indah. Suasana tegang dan terkesan dingin nampak sangat jelas terlihat di dalam mension Park, malam ini salah satu keluarga konglongmerat di Korea Selatan sedang menikmati makan malam nan khikmat dengan suasana yang kurag bersahabar. Setelah sesi makan malam usai kini saat sesi perbincangan, Park Nayoung yang memulai pembicaraan sebagai nyona besar dirumah megah itu

"Kalian sudah lima tahun menikah kapan kalian memberi cucu? Chanyeol, kau taukan syarat menjadi CEO resmi HS group kau harus menjadi ayah dahulu, itu tradisi HS Group Ayah Dara menjabat menjadi CEO setelah berhasil memberi penerus keluarga Park" Ucap Nayoung dengan nada angkuh. Hati Dara mendesir mendengar perkataan ibunya, Dara mencoba membuka suara

"Umma…"

"Chanyeol, ku dengar sepupumu ada yang mandul apa kau juga mandul?" Ibu Dara menyela kembali sebelum sempat Dara menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Anyo Umma… kami berdua sehat tidak ada yang mandul diantara kami, bukan kah dulu aku pernah mengandung? Tapi keguguran jadi Chanyeol tidak mandul" kali ini Dara berhasil menyerukan suaranya

"Lalu kapan kalian memberi kami cucu Appa sudah lama ingin menimang cucu, kalian sudah lima tahun menikah dan belum memberi kami bayi. Appa ingin memamerkan cucu pada kolega Appa" kali ini ayah Dara yang menyela mereka

"Mianhamida… kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin maafkan kami Aboeji Omoenim, kami belum bisa memberi penerus keluarga Park maafkan kami" kali ini Chanyeol bersuara cukup tegas dan lirih

"Jangan hanya berbicara, Chanyeol kau tau jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa telah menerimamu sebagai menantu HS Group. Selama ini aku sudah puas melihat komitmen dan kerjamu untuk HS group tapi jika kau juga harus becus memberi keturunan untuk keluarga kami, jika tau begini dari dulu aku tak restui hubunganmu dan putri tunggalku" Ibu Dara berbicara ketus

"Umma, apa maksud Umma?" Dara menyela

"Yeobo mereka mungkin perlu waktu, sudahlah mereka juga masih muda?" Ayah Dara menimpali omongan Ibu Dara. Dara membuka mulut

"Umma Appa sebenarnya kami ti.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Dara erat sebelum Dara mennyelesaikan ucapannya hingga membuat Dara bungkam. Dan Chanyeol mengucap

"Kami akan berusaha maafkan kami, maafkan saya yang kurang becus memberi keturunan untuk Aboeji dan Omonim cucu maafkan saya" ucap Chanyeol merendah. Dara memandang Chanyeol saat Chanyeol berbicara, hatinya perih 'Mianhae Chanyeollie mianhae' ucap Dara dalam hati

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita jangan membahas cucu, Ekhem Chanyeol keruanganku setelah ini" ayah Dara membuka suara

"Baik Aboeji"

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruang keja ayah Dara, setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Chanyeol memasuki ruangan bergaya desaign campuran nuansa gotik Eropa dipadukan nuansa Tradisional Korea

"Chanyeol-ah duduklah" ayah Dara memerintah

"Ne Aboeji"

"Aku tidak membahas masalah cucu sekarang, jadi tenaglah, aku ingin bagaimana perkembangan HS dieropa?"

"Wisata _kapal pesiar_ memang sedang digandrungi oleh _kaum jenset_ Eropa dan Asia Aboeji, karena dampak krisis ekonomi dunia yang melanda Yunani akhir-akhir ini itu bisa menjadi celah perusahaan Asia untuk merebut pasar"

"Aku ingin kau mengembangkan pasar kita di Eropa, aku sangat tau kemampuanmu dalam berbisnis dan rancangan desaign kapalmu bagus. Aku ingin kau dan Dara pergilah ke Eropa, dan anggaplah sebagai bulan madu kedua kalian,"

"Baik Aboeji"

"Kau kembalilah kekamarmu"

"Ne aboeji saya permisi"

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang kerja khusus mertuanya sebelumnya, tak lupa Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada ayah dari istrinya itu. Chanyeol memsuki kamarnya dan Dara. Dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah pertanyaan oleh Dara

"Apa ayah bertanya tentang cucu?"

"Anyo, Ayahmu membahas perkembangan HS"

"Yeobo, mianhae maafkan aku" Dara berkata lirih

"Waeo? Kenapa minta maaf?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Kita jujur saja aku mandul, aku hanya mempunyai rahim kosong dan tak bisa diisi sekeras apapun berusaha" Ucap Dara

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahu Aboeji dan Oemonim tentang hal ini, dan kia sudah sepakat untuk mengadopsinya bukan? Aku hanya ingin fokus ke pengobatanmu Sayang, tiga hari lagi kau harus operasi bukankah Jihyo dan dokter Victoria menyuruhmu untuk tidak berfikir yang bukan-bukan?" ucap Chanyeol

"Yeobo…" Dara membuka suara lagi

"Hemm" dan dijawab gumaman oleh Chanyeol. Sekarang posisi mereka telah berbaring diranjang besar mereka

"Aku, aku ingin kau menikah lagi" ucap Dara lirih

"Dara, apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidupku" ucap Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu sewa perempuan untuk mau mengandung anakmu" ucap Dara lagi

"Ck, aku tidak mau mencari perempuan dari tempat prostitusi kemudian kutiduri dan mnyuruhnya mengandung anakku begitu? Aku tak mau Park Sandara, anak bukan hal mainan kita harus memberi Aboeji dan Oemonim bayi yang bukan dari hubungan yang salah" ucap Chanyeol tegas

"Kalau begitu suruh orangmu mencari ibu pengganti yang…"

"Sayang,… kumohon…. Kita jangan membahas masalah anak sekarang, aku ingin kau dan fikiran yang ada dikepalamu ini untuk rileks kesehatanmu lebih penting dari pada anak sekarang!" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Dara

Dara terdiam cukup lama dan Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya namun, beberapa menit kemudian Dara membuka suara kembali

"Mengadopsinya berarti tidak ada darahku ataupun darahmu yang mengalir pada anak itu, Anak kita harus menjadi penerus HS Yeobo dan itu bukan sembarangan, kumohon….. menikahlah kembali dengan yeoja sempurna. Aku sangat bertrimakasih jika kau mau menikah kembali" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi setengah duduk dan memandang Dara.

"Sudah kubilang sayang, fikirkan itu nanti setelah _operasi pengangkatan Ovum dan Miommu_ selesai kita pikirkan itu nanti satu lagi bagiku kau sempurna sekarang kita tidur lagi oke? Jangan membahasnya lagi malam ini aku mohon…" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi, kau selalu menjadi sasaran amarah Umma dan Appa" Kata Dara dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Dan jika kita jujur kan keadanmu banyak orang yang mencemoohmu kau putri tunggal HS Group jika banyak orang yang mengetahui maka HS, ayah dan ibumu akan malu pula bukan hanya kau. Sekarang kumohon… kita tidur dan jangan membahas hal ini lagi arasso?" ucap Chanyeol dan kembali berbaring.

^^ Park Hana ^^

Hari demi hari berjalan, bumi tetap berputar sesuai dengan porosnya. Detik demi detik yang Baekhyun jalani tersa begitu berat bagai ada sebongkah batu yang dengan setia menggantung dikakinya tak ubahnya dengan Dara hari yang dijalani bak sebuah ombak besar yang siap menerkamya. Baekhyun bekerja siang malam demi mendapat uang yang tidak sedikit nominalnya. Semuanya dilakukan mengantar koran dan susu tiap pagi di café Kamong tiap siang dan bernanyanyi di Viva polo tiap malam demi mendapat rizki Tuhan guna operasi ayahnya,. Mereka sama-sama menjalani dilema hidup yang tak cukup sederhana hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka suatu saat nanti. Tibalah hari dimana Dara menjalankan operasinya dan tibalah hari dimana Baekhyun harus melunasi biaya operasi ayahnya, sedangkan uang yang ditangan Baekhyun hanya lima juta won usahanya selama seminggu penuh mendapat ganjaran lima ratus ribu won. Sempat terlintas didalam diri Baekhyun untuk mencoba menjual badannya di tempat prostitusi tapi dikala mengingat ayahnya yang selalu mewanti-wantinya supaya menjadi wanita terhormat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Baekhyun yakin Tuhan pasti memberi jalan terbaik.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah aku tak bisa membantumu lebih dari ini lima juta won hanya cukup membayar perlengkapan medis yang melekat pada tubuh Yunho ahjussi, maafkan aku" Minho berkata lirih kepada Baekhyun

"Jadi ayah akan selamanya tidur jika operasi ini tidak terlaksana?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih pada Minho

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah"

"Gwenchana itu,… bukan kesalahan Oppa"

Dengan lesu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dokter Choi, entahlah kuasa Tuhan Baekhyun terasa dituntun untuk berjalan menuju lift di rumah sakit itu dan memencet angka paling atas atap _rooftop_ rumah sakit.

*Other Side*

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri jam satu siang nanti waktunya Dara untuk operasi sudah kusampaikan bukan jangan membuat pikiran Dara tertekan karena _mindset_ Dara berpengaruh dalam operasi ini kau mengertikan?" Jihyo berkata serius kepada Chanyeol

"Aku tau Trimakasih Jihyo-ah aku berhutang padamu dengan ini" ucap Chanyeol tulus

"Gwenchana, pivasi pasienku juga kewajibanku sebagai dokter Tuhan pasti mempunyai rencana lain Chanyeol-ah" Jihyo berucap kembali dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Dara berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki saat matanya menagkap bayangan Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan dokter yang juga menjadi teman mereka. Chanyeol mendekati Dara dengan senyuman setelah dirasa jarak mereka cukup dekat Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu"

"Benar? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanku?" kata Dara dengan mata berbinar

"Eung, tapi jangan permintaan yang aneh apalagi permintaan konyolmu yang itu aku tak mau" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku ingin ke atap rumah sakit ini Chanyeol-ah aku ingin menghirup udara perpisahan dengan musim gugur" Dara meminta

"Baiklah kita keatap rumah sakit aku turuti keinginamu" Chanyeol dan Dara memasuki lift dirumah sakit Seoul dan memencet tombol paling atas _rooftop rumah sakit_.

Ting bunyi pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lift sampailah dia di pintu tang menjadi tempat pemisah bagian luar dan dalam. Tangan mungil nan lentiknya perlahan membuka knop pintu itu

Fyius….. angin akhir musim gugur menyambut musim dingin meyapanya dengan mentel sederhana yang cuku menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya Baekhyun berjalan tepat di pinggir gedung itu Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit dengan suara lantang Baekhyun berucap

"TUHAN…. APA KAU BELUM MENDENGAR DOAKU? JIKALAU BELUM AKU INGIN KAU MENDENGARNYA KEMBALI, BANTU AKU TUHAN…. KUMOHON BANTU AKU MENDAPAT UANG SEPULUH JUTAWON AKU MOHON… BUATLAH AYAHKU BANGUN KEMBALI AKU MEMOHON PADAMU TUHAN… BERI KAU JALAN KUMOHON…."

"Kami akan membantumu" terdengar suara dari belakang Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya

"Dara, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Dara. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol Dara berucap kembali

"Kami akan membantumu, kau membutuhkan uang sepuluh juta won? Kami akan memberimu uang sepuluh juta won, dengan satu syarat" Dara menjeda sejenak.

"Beri kami bayi" mendengar ucapan Dara sontak membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun memandang dua orang dibelakang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan . tak lama bibir tipisnya bergerak dan pita suaranya berbicara

"Aku mau, aku mau membantu kalian tapi dengan syarat kalian harus membiayai semua pengobatan Ayahku hingga sembuh"

"Kau membutuhkan biaya untuk ayahmu yang sakit? Kami akan membantu pengobatan ayahmu, tapi beri kami bayi"

"Dara, dia terlihat masih muda dan mempunyai masa depan yang panjang aku tak akan mengizinkan aku tidak mau" ucap Chanyeol memburu

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau operasi, sekalian aku mati terjun dari gedung ini atau mati pelan-pelan digerogoti miom jika kau tak mau mengizinkan keputusanku" ucap Dara dingin memandang Chanyeol. Kepala Chanyeol seperti terkena mogem mentah hingga membuat kepala yang diisi otak jenius itu pening seketika setelah beberapa detik yang lalu mendengar ucapan Dara. Dara mulai berlari menuju pinggir gedung disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Dara. Baekhyunpun terkejut namun badannya bergeming tak melarang juga tak menjerumuskan

"KATAKAN CHANYEOL KATAKAN KAU IZINLAN AKU ATAU TIDAK? JIKA TIDAK AKU TERJUN" ucap Dara lantang

"Agashi tolong… istriku" Baekhyun masih diam,

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kumohon… menyingirlah dari pinggir gedung itu dan kita tetap lakukan operasi ini kumohon…." Chanyeol berucap akhirnya.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, butiran-butiran salju untuk pertama kalinya turun mendinginkan bumi Korea, tepat tanggal Dua Desember perpisahan dengan musim gugur dan bertemu dengan musim dingin. Menjadi awal mereka bertiga menjalankan takdir mereka. Chanyeol diantara dua wanita diantara kau dan dirinya…..

_**TBC**_

Hana's Corner "Well, update…. Jelek ya…? Mian :3 dan maaf juga untuk Typos ketikan yang kurang pas dan bahasa yang amburadul sekali lagi maaf –Bowing 90 degree- adakah kurang kesesuaian antara chap 1 dan 2 ini? Ada yang gak suka ChanDara? Tenang, Akhir cerita tetep ChanBaek kok dan tentang rated yah saya baru saja enam belas tahun desember lalu kurang layak mebuat adegan NC mungkin rated akan naik menjadi T+ gak papa ya? Oh ya disitu ada YunJaenya angst ya mian, kebawa lagunya Changmin yang A Person like Tears jadi kebawa gak papa ya? –bow again- makasih untuk reviewnya mungkin kalo gak ada review saya bener-bener gak lanjut kemaren –bow lagi- spesial thanks for my beloved Sister Kak Risca yang mau baca + review padahal gak suka ChanBaek dan K-pop. Makasih untuk Unni ku tersayang Cho Sohee yang mau baca+ ngasi saran ketikan. Doain dah bisa ketemu mas GameKyu. Makasih untuk yang berpartisipasi demi lanjutnya FF ini Big Thanks ^^ "

Smile

**Park Hana **


End file.
